The purpose of this proposal is to provide support for Pathology review of the Head and Neck Contract Program. This program is a multi-disciplinary contract group organized by the Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program, Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute. At this time protocol HNCP 178 Adjuvant Chemotherapy in Operable Head and Neck Squamous Carcinomas has been accessioning patients since October 1, 1978. At this time over 300 patients have been entered into the study. The original proposal included specific recommendations for pathology review and study, but unfortunately did not include funds for implimentation of centralized pathologic study of patient materials. The purpose of central pathology review is: 1) to identify histologic parameters in the initial biopsy specimens that are of prognostic value in predicting patient survival and/or response to chemotherapy review of resected specimens. a) to evaluate how representative the initial biopsy is to the bulk of the resected neoplasm b) evaluate histologic parameters of the resected specimens in patients receiving preoperative chemotherapy to identify parameters (of chemotherapy response) indicating survival (local control) c) to evaluate regional lymph node histologic parameters (with and without metastatic disease) to identify parameters helpful in predicting survival (regional control) This proposal has been presented to the executive Committee and the Pathology membership of the Head and Neck Contract Program.